Lavender Weasley
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Ron get's a knock at the door and this little girl claims to be his and Lavender's daughter. But some people are after her and she is hiding a deep secret. Will he discover what it is? The daughters pov.
1. Chapter 1

Lavender Weasley

Chapter 1

I tried to be of help. But in the end. I was not. My won-won, I hope you can forgive me. For I…

And that was the last I know of my mother. So now I am on a journey to find my father. I just want to know what kind of a man he is. I ran away from home to do this. For the mother who died when I was born. Well, after. But still, this will be my time. Here it is! *knock. *knock. *knock. "Coming!" The door opens. And there he stands. "Can I help you?" "Are you Ronald Weasley?" I asked. "Yes. And you are…?" "I'm your daughter. Lavvy Brown Weasley. Nice to meet you." The look of horror and shock on his face tells me he didn't know. "RON!" His wife, Hermione Granger Weasley, was standing right behind him. It only has been about ten years since the battle. But how did he not know me?

I hope you like the story so far. slowly a working progress.


	2. Chapter 2

Lavender Weasley

Chapter 2

We sat down, and I had to explain the situation to them both. "Thanks for the tea, Mrs. Weasley. Now, my mother had me only a few months before the big battle and so, I have been living with my grandparents, but they won a trip on a cruise ship so, I need to stay with someone. I don't have any friends so, I thought it would be good to find my father and stay with him a few months. Only till my grandparents come back." I still wasn't sure why he didn't know. "You had no idea?" I asked. Hermione shook her head. Father, "No. I haven't spoken to Lavender since our break up and her family I haven't heard from since her death. So, no I had no idea you excited." Was his answer. I sipped my tea knowing that I was going to have to leave, but then, "You can stay the night, but I'm calling your guardians, so they know where you are." Hermione said. I wanted to jump up and down with joy, but I held back. "Thank you!"

See you all in the next chapter! I hope this will keep going until the end.


	3. Chapter 3

Lavender Weasley

Chapter 3

I was only ten years old, but Hermione was proud of me since I was excellent at magic. "Levy? What is that name?" Ron asked. Walking into the clean kitchen when he got home. "Lavender. After my mother. She never fully named me, so my grandparents did. Guess they really miss her." That was my answer. Sure, it was sad, but I loved my name. "Middle name is Ry. In case you want to know." "Will keep it in mind." Ron pulled his wife aside leaving me in the kitchen to overhear them. "Couldn't contact them. I don't even think they know where she is. I tried to ask around about her, but the hospital says it's private." Ron told Hermione what he had found. "I'll see what I can find in the ministry, but you need to keep an eye on her." She told him. They really didn't trust me. Well, I don't blame them. "Who wants cupcakes?!" I shouted. Using my magic and on purpose made an explosion of cake everywhere. "Levy!" Hermione screamed. Ron laughed seeing me in pink and blue icing. I giggled to hide my true feelings. Please let me have this. Dear Merlin!

Sorry, this is short. But what is this girl up to? What is she hiding?

See you all in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Lavender Weasley

Chapter 4

Rain poured down over the week and being stuck meant games! "What shall we play today?" I asked Ron who was tired and worn out. "No! Word search, crossword, solitary, mahjong, all no!" He hated losing. Even Sudoku was boring. "Checkers?" Now I got him. Light music played in the background as we played checkers for hours. "Win!" Ron yelled. Darn. "Round two?" And that I lost too. And the next after that. "Lunch?" Ron asked. "Sure. Pizza is my favorite." Ron laughed till he got in the kitchen and fixed us sandwiches. "So, what was mom like? Might I ask?" Ron sighed. "She was kind and had a huge crush on me. We just got along well and then…some potion messed everything up and somehow, we broke up while I was unconscious. I don't even remember it. But she was a good friend and I'm sure she would have been a great mother to you." He added. Realizing I was crying I quickly moved a piece to get my crown. But I lost two more times before I finally won. "Yes! I did it!" The rain did finally stop but something wasn't right. Why was it so dark? "Hello. Lavender!" I blacked out.

Sorry, I've been away from this for a long while. Just needed a weekend off or something. But I hope this chapter is a good one. What happened to Levy and Ron?!


	5. Chapter 5

Lavender Weasley

Chapter 5

I woke up in a strange room with moss all over the walls and ants everywhere on the floor. I held my breath just to keep calm, so I wouldn't scream bloody murder. "So, you decided to wake." Said a dark and creepy voice. "W-who are you?" I ask trying not to sound scared. "Not important. But you don't belong here." Said the stranger. "Everyone is important. My grandparents taught me that." I told the stranger. But laughter came out. "Really? That is such bull…" "She is just a little girl! Watch yourself!" Said a voice. Ron! My dad was alright! Thank goodness. "Shut up! Old man! You don't know anything about her!" The stranger yelled at him. "Maybe some more time in here will have you silenced!" He slammed the door behind him. We were all alone now. I knew what he meant. "What did he mean you don't belong here?" Ron asked. But it wasn't time yet. "I don't know."

Hope you like it! See you in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

First off, know that this story is purely mine.

Second, if you have seen the reviews then just ignore them

FFN Visionary and

E-Dett.

And I hope you are liking the story so far.

Read until the end for an update.

Lavender Weasley

Chapter 6

I was looking around the room trying to figure out where we were, so we could escape. But I never have seen a green, dark, damp, and smelly room. "This place stinks. Where are we at? This room needs a deep and I mean DEEP cleaning! My grandmother would be bleaching up this place!" I said still finding my way around in the dim-lit room. "This place hasn't changed. Hogwarts dungeons. This is where we had potions class for so many years. We, me and your mother, took the same class. In this very room too." Ron said. Well, now I knew where we were. But, this room was where they basically met. Ah! Wood! The door! If I use enough force, then the door should…huh? "What is it?" Ron asked. Did I open the door right up? Checking and no lock. What? "Let's get out of here. Hermione is probably worried sick." Her. All he cares about is her. We sneaked through the dungeon and found out way out…But…these guys were there.

How will Ron and Levy escape?

What is she really hiding about herself?

And will this story have a happy ending?

Next chapter!

Update!

So, I know all these chapters are really short. So, I am putting this on hold until I can work and the last three chapters. And I promise they won't be so short.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back! And with the last few chapters ready to go! So Sorry about the codes. Don't know what happened. But now is updated and fixed.

Enjoy!

Lavender Weasley

Chapter 7

What were we going to do to get out? There was about ten maybe more guys around the door. At least from what I could see. This wasn't good. "There are three up top to the right and four of them on the left. I can't see any others." Ron said. He was helping me? I was hiding who I really was, and he is willing to forget it till we got out. "Amazing." I whispered under my breath. "What?" He asked me. I just shake my head. "This is not going to be easy. We don't even have your wand." Since I'm too young to have one. In a few years I will. "Right. But look." He said pointing at another guys wand. I raised an eyebrow and looked confused at him. "So?" He grinned. This was something I wasn't expecting of my own father to be like. "We are going to take his wand and use it. And you will need one too." He said. WHAT!? Was he really that crazy?! There was no way he could do that! Right?

Meanwhile…

Hermione was looking through papers and records of anything on Lavender and her family. Her parents did eventually call her back and to her surprise… "Are you sure? Yes. Thank you so much Mrs. Brown!" Hermione was smiling. But if Levy wasn't who she says she is then…just who is she?

*Ringing.

"Hello? Harry! How can I…" but this wasn't one of those calls. "I'm on my way! Please find him!" She hung up the phone and ran out. Heading back home. "Whoa! Carful Granger." Said a voice. "Malfoy. Sorry. But Ron is in danger and my daughter is at home alone!" She was in a panic. "Alright! Go!" Draco Malfoy was actually helping her? What a strange world.

Harry, on the other hand, was at Ron and Hermione's house and grabbed little Rosie out of the house. He knew things were getting out of control. Hermione and Ron both have called him and Ginny explaining the situation going on at their house. Just who was this Levy girl anyway? Something then catches Harry's eye as he exits the house. "Oh no!" He says. Ginny is outside and takes Rosie out of Harry's arms. "What's wrong?" "Ginny, Hermione's Time Turner is gone!" He is in a panic. Nowhere is his best friend and also brother-in-law to be found and no clues on where to look. "Harry! What are we going to do?! I already lost one brother, I can't lose another!" Ginny said.

Back with Ron and Levy,

"On the count of three." Ron says. I and going to be the distraction while Ron grabs the guys wand and somehow knock out all the other men. This is such a bad idea. "One. Two…Three!" And with that I ran out of the dungeon screaming.

"Catch me if you can, suckers!" Running as fast as I could without getting blasted wasn't easy.

 _"Expelliamus!"_ They shouted. Ron grabbed the wand and got at least five of the guys. _"Stupefy! Reducto! Levicorvous!"_ He used so many spells I wished I could help him. Maybe I could. _"Expelliamus!"_ One of them knocked the wand out of Ron's hand. "Any last words Weasley?"

"Leave him be! I have this! This is what your looking for!" I held up Hermione's Time Turner. "How the bloody hell did you…" But Ron never finished. _"Lumos Maximus!"_ A bright white light shined through the building and everyone including me couldn't see a dang thing. "Ron! Levy! Are you both okay?" Who was this?

Just who saved Levy and Ron? And what is she doing with Hermione's Time Turner?


	8. Chapter 8

Lavender Weasley

Chapter 8

"Harry!" Ron shouted. Levy was in shock how did he find them here? Harry grabbed Ron and the two used there spells to trap the rest of the men and escaped. "Levy! Come on!" Harry yelled to her. "Take my hand!" Ron said reaching out to her. Levy hesitated for a minute then took his hand and ran out of the school with them. "Get on." Harry said as an old friend came swooping in. "Buckbeak!" Ron said helping Levy up on his back sitting right behind Harry. Ron got right on after and shouted "Go!" And they were off in the sky.

Hermione wasn't sure what to think when she and Draco arrived at her house. Draco had come and he hasn't said a word. "Why are you doing this?" She asks him. "I lost my wife. As much as I don't like you, no one deserves to lose their own child." Plain and simple. Hermione gave a small smile and saw Ginny. "Hermione!" She called. Hermione ran to her and seeing her little girl was alright made her more relived then anything. "Shh. I'm here my little Rose." She said. Draco smiled but it went away when he looked around. "Where is Potter?" Ginny explained that he found out where they were by a young girl. "Who?" Hermione asked. Ginny shook her head. "But she gave Harry your time turner. Saying she took it from your house. Hermione froze. Who helped them. Just who IS Levy?

With Harry, Ron, And Levy. Harry waved goodbye to his old friend and they started walking back to Ron's house. "So you found us." Levy said. Harry truned to face the young girl. "Someone tells me your Ron's daughter." Levy sighs. "Yes. But...not this Ron. The Ron Weasley I know Loves my mother. And she is still alive." In other words or... "You are not from this world. Or universe." Levy nods. "I'm sorry." She pulls out the time turner from her pocket. Harry chuckles and pulls one out too. "How?" Harry shoves it pack in his pocket. "You use it. And tell me everything." He tells her.

Ron comes up to Levy and hugs her. "That was a good distraction! Even if you took it from my home." He says. Levy hangs her head low. "But I'm still glad. Thank you for saving me." They could see everyone waiting at the entrance and he soon ran off and hugged his own wife. Levy saw just how happy all of them are. She wasn't needed here. She didn't belong here. She didn't exist so it was time to go home. To her own time. Her own world. Universe.

"Ron. Levy doesn't exist. She isn't real. She shouldn't be alive." "Hermione. I know. But she needs us. Our help. Come. Levy you can..." But when they all turned around she was gone.

Where did Levy go?

See in the next and final chapter!


	9. Chapter 9 Final

Lavender Weasley

Chapter 9

Final

(Levy pov)

I watched as everyone rejoiced seeing Ron and Harry back. I'm not wanted here. I don't even belong here. Harry has the time turner so this must be where I use it. So he can know where to find us. "Tell Hermione to lock this up tight." I whisper to him. I take a step back and turn the time. Harry smiling at me. That was the last I saw of all of them. In a flash I was gone.

I opened my eyes to see that I hadn't moved from this spot. But I did see Harry and his wife Ginny standing at the door. He came looking for us. Ginny was holding baby Rosie. Guess those guys forgot her.

I walk up to them so I could tell them where to look. "Stop right there!" Harry shouted. He was pointing his wand at me. He didn't know me yet. "I'm Levy. I believe you are looking for me and Ron." I said. Ginny gasped. "If your her how are you here?" He demanded. I held out the time turner to him. "I used this. After you rescued us." I gave it to him. "We are being held at Hogwarts. In the dungeon. You might want to hurry." I said before running in the opposite direction.

I ran and ran as far away as I could get. I needed to get home. I ran, walked, then stopped. I saw a girl like me standing in front of me. "Hello." She said in her creepy voice. I knew who she was. "I didn't tell them anything." I said. "You knew it was I who sent those men after you." She said back. I walked past her. "Give up your search for the time turner. There gone." i said. She scoffed at me. "I doubt that. Maybe I can use His son to do it." I ignored her.

I reached home finally, returning to my own time and place. "Levy!" said my parents. Lavender and Ronald Weasley. "Where on earth have you been?!" "No where father." "Ron. Levy I'm do glad your home." I was more sad to be home. This was all not real. But I wasn't going to tell my parents that.

A few years have passed. I started school and love it! I really am good with spells. I became Professor Granger's best student. But I missed everyone else.

One day, I got a letter.

"Levy! A letter is here for you." Called my father. I ran down to grab it then sat in the living room and read it.

 _"Dear Levy,_

 _I don't know who you are, and you won't know me. But I'm glad to hear all about you. And thank you for helping with the adults with the time turner issue. I'm sorry you won't get to exist for much longer. But I do want to meet you. Just once. My father has told me so much I feel like we really are sisters. Well hears hoping._

 _From your other sister, Rosie"_

I don't possibly know HOW this got to me. But if there was a way for me to talk to her I could. We are disappearing. Maybe... "Father! Can you put uncles Fred and George on the phone?"

(Rosie pov)

I was in my room over winter break. I was in my fifth year. Which mom tells me was her hardest year. "Sweetie! Letter here for you!" My mother called. My brother brought it up to me. "Thanks." I said to him patting his head.

I opened up the letter and found- "Powder?"

 _"Dear Rosie, I met you only once. You were just a tiny baby. But you are right. My world Is vanishing. And soon so will I. But if you still want to meet then use this powder. Just a pinch before you go to bed. I'll see you soon. There should be some in there to last a few years. use it wisely._

 _From Levy."_

I couldn't believe it!

After dinner, I got ready for bed and took a pinch of the powder.

Opening my eyes is was...dark.

"Where am I?"

"Hello Rosie. I'm Levy Brown Weasley."

Said the girl behind me. I shook her hand and smiled.

"Rosie Weasley. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Like wise. I'm sure we'll have fun getting to know each other for how ever long it takes till the powder is used up."

With a smile from her we had talk about her time with my parents and her parents. Our lives are different but we are still family.

The End

AN

I hope you loved this story. It's taken a long time but It's done. Check out my other stories. Bye!


End file.
